MTG Wiki:Card Page Categorization
=About= While having a huge amount of card pages on the wiki, these pages should be categorized consistently improving both viewers experience and maintenance. This document serves as a guildeline and documentation, which category should be added to respecting card pages. ---- =Approved= These categories were previously discussed and approved by the majority of the community. Please make sure, to use these as described. Automated Categories The Cardpage template automatically adds following categories to the page: *Cards *Rarity *Set *Cost (by CMC) ---- =Unapproved= These categories are not yet approved by community. Please, feel free to join the discussion and vote. Colors Add color category to mono-color or to color in casting cost? Example: Add category Green to only Mono-Green cards or also to multicolored with green mana. #Mono-color only #Both Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 09:57, June 7, 2016 (UTC) : ~ Yami Michael 12:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC) : Multicolor Add single colors and multicolor category? Example Weapons Trainer: Red and white only, Red/White only? #Single Colors #Multicolors only #Both Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 09:57, June 7, 2016 (UTC) : ~ Yami Michael 12:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC) : Non-Basic Lands #Add colorless, since lands are colorless. #Add colorless plus the color category of produced mana #None Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 09:57, June 7, 2016 (UTC) : ~ Yami Michael 12:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC) : Devoid Add colorless? #Yes #No Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 09:57, June 7, 2016 (UTC) : ~ Yami Michael 12:51, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Keep in mind that the template isn't always in use, i.e. card text varies from template text! ;D So, this one should definitely be included in the policy. HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 21:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::True, but I think all cards with Devoid always have the reminder text with it, so the template would be used. Based on that anyway. ~ Yami Michael 15:24, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::You're right! :D Only exception is , which technically isn't a devoid card. I adjusted the template like you suggested. HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 19:04, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Draw or Card Draw #Draw #Card Draw Vote You can't draw anything else than cards. HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 21:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Both are fine. If Draw is already being used, I'm fine with it. I've used "card draw" on other wikis though. Just to be the opposite of "Card Discard". Although that too doesn't need the implied "card". ~ Yami Michael 15:23, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Discard Is the Discard category only for cards like that force someone to discard cards or is that category also for cards that can discard cards as a cost to get an effect? #Yes #No #"Self Discard" for discarding from own hand #specified by "Discard Self" and "Discard Opponent" Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 21:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Sacrifice Is it only for cards that force someone to sacrifice something or is it also for cards like ? #Yes #No #"Choice Removal" and "Self Removal" #"Sacrifice Self" and "Sacrifice Opponent" Vote , since "Removal can be confused with "destroy" HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 21:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Counterspell Why is there a Counterspell category and then a color-coded Counterspell category for every color (White Counterspell)? #use "Counterspell" only #use color-coded counterspell only #use both Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 21:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Creature Kill or Creature Destruction Why is there a destruction category for every type of permanent (for example: Artifact Destruction), but the creature one is Creature Kill instead of Creature Destruction? #Creature Kill #Creature Destruction Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 08:39, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Prevent or Damage Prevention Where is the difference between the Prevent category and the Damage Prevention category? And, if there's none, why not fuse it into Damage Prevention? #Yes, fuse into Damage Prevention #No, keep separate Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 08:39, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Protection Does "Protection" apply for Damage Prevention category aswell? #Yes #No Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 08:39, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Direct Damage Where is the Direct Damage category added? Only to stuff like ? Because normally burn spells can target creatures and players, so things like would have the Damage and the Direct Damage category. #"Damage" plus "Direct Damage" when targeting player #"Damage" plus either "Damage to creature" or "Damage to player" Vote HolyCrap WOTF (talk) 08:39, June 9, 2016 (UTC)